Last Moments
by leggylover03
Summary: The last moments between friends


Title: Last Moments

A/N: Written for the fic challenge. It is not that great, but it only took me 10 minutes. Also yes, I know Imladris/Rivendell was not yet created at this point in canon, but go withthe fic it is au

Everywhere there was death, and yet there was a call to move forward. Elrond did not know why they continued on as the fight seemed senseless. They were outnumbered, and the Dark Lord Sauron's forces were so vast that even after killing hundreds there were more to take their place.

Blood splattered yet again across his breastplate armor, and yet he felt nothing, his emotions numb to everything, lest he fall into a shadow he would never awaken from. Elves did not relish the thought of dying, or killing, but at times it must be done.

Gil-Galad was his confidant, his friend and mentor. He went to him with his problems, his questions, and his worries, and always a shoulder to lean on was given. He stared across the battlefield and saw Aiglos raised, ready to strike down yet another foe. Elrond was so proud, as if staring across at his father.

Long had it been since he had last seen his real father, and yet he could still recall him as Gil-Galad would often speak of him, keeping the memory fresh in Elrond's mind. He had made the mistake of calling Gil-Galad father only once, and was admonished for it. At the time he had not understood, but now, staring out across the battlefield he did. Gil-Galad was first and foremost his leader, his friend, but he did not wish to ever take the place of his father.

Elrond heard the cry, a battle yell and looked up from what he was doing. He expected to see Gil-Galad and Aiglos standing in victory over yet another orc, but what he saw was Gil-Galad fall, his spear forgotten beside him. Elrond moved swiftly, his legs seeming to dodge all that came between him and his friend.

Time moved so slowly, as he tried to get there, and once he did he knelt down, cradling Gil-Galad's head. "I will tend you, and everything will be fine," Elrond stated with conviction.

Gil-Galad smiled up at him. "Even your mighty skills as a healer will not fix this." Elrond went to speak again, but Gil-Galad hushed him. "I have not much time, and I wish to give you something." A ring was slipped from his finger, and placed in Elrond's hand.

"Keep it safe and tell no one of it. This is Vilya and it will protect Rivendell, and all who dwell within." Elrond was shocked, dumbfounded at such a mighty gift.

"I cannot take it. It is much too powerful if the stories are true.""

Gil-Galad raised his head a bit, placing an arm on Elrond's shoulder. "I give this to you because I know you can. You are powerful on your own right, never placing your own needs above others. Your heart is true and kind, and in time you will find that it is you that will be the leader, you were born to be."

Gil-Galad coughed, the front of his tunic becoming soiled with blood. "Go, go and return to Rivendell. This battle was not meant to be won now, but in time, there will be another. Stand strong, and yet keep the gentle heart that has always been a shining light to me." Gil-Galad fell silent, the mighty elven king was no more.

Elrond sat there cradling his head as he rocked back and forth, his hand caressing the ring given to him. All around the battle raged on, and yet he cared not. It was his job now to save those that could be saved. Standing up he called for the elven troops, telling them to retreat back to Rivendell, back to safety.

It was a wise decision and yet he could not stand the fact that Gil-  
Galad would lay among the dead. Elrond hoisted Gil-Galad over his shoulder, and began the long trek back home. There was much work to do, so much to take care of but the first would be to bury the long revered and yet loved Gil-Galad.

Tears would fall when news was found out about his death, but Elrond knew that none would miss him more than he. Lost in his thoughts he stumbled across orcs and elves alike, not noticing anyone or anything, until yet another hand was placed on his shoulder. Elrond dared to look up into the eyes of Erestor. "Hir nin, you are not alone. Let me help ease your burden."

Elrond made it back home, an old friend to be buried, and a new friend at his side. Nothing would ever be the same, and yet he knew the task that laid before him was his own destiny. He would save the world of men, he would overcome Sauron, and someday he would be whole again in the arms of his wife.


End file.
